Vault 11
by AdderSama
Summary: A story about the infamous Vault 11 from the Fallout universe. Story revolves around Oliver, our MC for this story. Not related to any actual events in the Fallout games in any way.


Vault 11

* * *

I woke up to a blinding light. I felt stiff. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes until I could comprehend what was before me. _It's time?_ I thought. The words echoed in my head and I had finally gained consciousness. Ben was dragging me, led by the Overseer and a few of his security goons. We stopped for a second, and I was leaned against the wall. Pushing off the wall, I felt a sharp jab connect with my abdomen.

"Get up, dumbass." I heard a _clang_ sort of sound, and my head started ringing.

I slowly stood up, pushing off the floor and the wall for the best leverage. I heard all kinds of bones crack in my body... how long had I been out?

"It's the day of the execution. Get the fuck up, or we'll cancel the ceremony." Ben quickly delivered another jab.

"What's with the unnecessary roughness, pal?" I retaliated. Ben was probably my least favorite fellow Vault Dweller; he never showed any respect to anyone. He treated me like dirt, as if I wasn't worthy of his presence.

"Benjamin, back off." The Overseer had stepped in. "Look, Oliver. We have total control of this situation. You can either make this really hard, or really easy on yourself. You see, right now, all you have to do is walk up there. We'll do the rest from there." He patted me on the shoulder, as if he was sympathizing with me.

I grimaced. This whole time he acted like he actually cared for each individual Dweller, but when time came for execution, he was as cold as the steel that protected us from the wastes. "I don't need your patronage, Overseer."

"Hmm. Very well then. I'm glad. To be completely honest, I want this to be over with. I don't enjoy this sort of thing, you know?" He brushed some dirt off of his jumpsuit, and signaled for us to continue towards the execution.

I was deep in thought. What kind of people are behind this? What is Vault-Tec? Perhaps these questions would never be answered. More than likely, Vault-Tec had disbanded after the bombs dropped.

"Head up, kid." Jefferson, one of the Vault Security goons, led me up onto the stage. I stared out to the crowd. I saw a few recognizable faces. My mother, and my two dear friends Katelyn and Noah.

"Please, no," I quietly mumbled. _I don't think I can do this. Don't you dare cry._ Before I knew it, tears had escaped. I made no sound, showed no emotion, but I was crying. I could not understand it myself, but neither could the faces in the crowd. I saw a few people crack a smile, but my mother's face was unchanging. I looked over to my friends, who had been acting like nothing significant was occurring. Faces full of regret and sorrow, I almost yelled out to them, but then I had a moment of realization. _This is actually happening?_ It was more so disbelief than surprise. _What have I done to deserve this anyways?_

The Overseer began reading a list. "In life, Oliver was always very charismatic. He would use his charms to befriend those around him. Of course, he had a few faults. Like his unbelievably gullible nature." The crowd threw out a somewhat sincere laugh. This went on for a while. They would speak of my "great" life, and then would lighten the mood by teasing my apparent faults.

The ceremony ended. The crowd began to disperse. "Good luck, kid." The Overseer was trying to act sincere. I would have bought it if it weren't for his attitude before the ceremony.

My mother approached. "My, what a dashing young man I have raised." She was so engulfed with sorrow that she could hardly speak. My mother was the only family I had. My father had been sacrificed to the machine about three years ago. It's been tough for me and my mother, but we've managed. To think three elections later I've been elected as the sacrifice seems odd. The Vault must hate my family's company.

Katelyn and Noah were next in line. Each giving a hug, we had one final moment together. "How are you guys?" I asked warmly.

"Oh, we're doing just fine. Never better." Noah Responded with a calm expression.

I stuttered, confused by his odd words. "R- Really?"

"Of course not, you fucking doof!" Katelyn proved how much of an idiot I could be. "We're worried sick about you leaving us!" She slapped me upside the head.

"Oh!" I responded, stammering from her strike. "Well, it'll be fine guys!"

I attempted to comfort them, but nothing seemed to make things better. After everyone had visited me one last time, I made my way down the steps to the room below the Overseer's office. The Overseer, his Security, and Benjamin left me when I got to the door.

I stood there for a while, thinking about my life and thinking about what I had done to deserve this. Had anyone held a grudge against me? Even if that were the case, it wouldn't be enough to have the majority elect me for the sacrifice.

I was alone, standing before the door. Slowly, I raised my hand to press the button, but I heard a faint scream. I froze. Had it come from the room? Slowly, a putrid smell surrounded me. I slowly pressed the button on the door. I was again deep in thought. What was the sound? What was this smell? What the hell is going on? All these thoughts zoomed past, although I had no time to think in order to answer them. Slowly, the metallic vault door shrieked. I couldn't see what the room was like yet. Just before the door was about to rise to the height of my chin, the smell grew stronger than ever. _Oh god, that's the smell of rotten meat!_ I bent over, half-expecting to vomit. My eyes bulged. I sat there staring at the ground before my feet, covering my mouth and nose. Slowly I lifted my head.

 _Oh god, what the fuck is that?  
_

* * *

 _Thanks :)_

 _Author's Note: Yeah, I know everyone hates these. I doubt most people will actually read this. So anyways this is really sloppy. Criticism is fantastic. Blah blah blah, I'm a new author, blah blah blah. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this. That is, if you did read it. I'm a very big fan of the Fallout games and the Fallout universe itself. Just a warning though, this isn't that similar to what actually happened in Vault 11. In reality, the Overseer was the sacrifice for Vault 11 and would be sacrificed at the end of his term. I don't know if people will like this idea more, but I guess I'll find out._


End file.
